(0.2) Shaman
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Shamans are the alchemists and naturalists of the world. Originalting from the Zebra tribes of the Zebrican Desert, Shamanism is a form of magic that uses the nature of the world around them. Using herbs and potions to great effect, and also learning to become so in tune with the world around them that they can transform into creatures of nature, Shamans are incredibly powerful midline fighters. Role Shamans can have multiple roles, depending on how they are built. Alchemist Shamans make excellent healers, creating potions that are distributed among the party. Druid Shamans are transformation experts, able to turn their form into a beastial form akin to a creature of the Everfree, and Totem Shamans can place down powerful magical totems, hand carved to draw the essence of the world out into the party. Stats Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: 1d6 x 10g, set of clothing, 1 Dagger Class Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Weapon Proficiency (Simple), Live off the Land, Shield Proficiency Skill Ranks per Lvel: 8 + INT modifier Class Skills Survival, Nature, Sense, Endurance, Agility, Craft, Stealth, Arcana, Appraise, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Corruption) Climb, Swim, Medicine, Use Magic Device Shaman Level Chart Nature Bond Once per day, the Shaman may Bond with a living creature, giving the creature a bonus to defenses equal to one-half of the Shaman's level, but also causing the Shaman to take damage equal to one-half of the damage done to the Bonded creature. This bond lasts until cancelled, and may not be used again for 12 hours after cancellation. Nature Sense The Shaman is able to sense all natural life within a 15ft radius from themselves, even through walls. Empathy Once per day the Shaman may calm any wild animal with equal or less hit dice than the Shaman, causing it to not attack the party for as long as they concentrate. Secrets of the Shamans Landwalker The Shaman may pick a series of terrains to represent her travels. She gains +10 ft movement speed and the ability to ignore difficult terrain in these areas, as well as other permanent bonuses. If the character is a zebra, they gain the Landwalker additional bonuses to their zebra terrain as well as the others. Astral Plane: The shaman’s fly speed increases by +30 feet on planes with no gravity or subjective gravity. Cold: The shaman gains cold resistance 10. Desert: The shaman gains immunity to exhaustion; anything that would cause him to become exhausted makes him fatigued instead. Ethereal Plane: The shaman ignores the 20% miss chance from fog and mist, and treats total concealments from these sources as normal concealment. Forest: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Stealth checks. Jungle: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Agility checks and increases his CMD against grapple maneuvers by +4. Mountain: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Climb checks and does not lose his Dexterity modifier to AC while climbing. Plains: The shaman’s movement is not reduced by wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load. Plane of Air: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Fly checks and +2 bonus on all attack and damage rolls against flying creatures. Plane of Earth: The shaman gains DR 1/adamantine. Plane of Fire: The shaman gains fire resistance 10. Plane of Water: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Swim checks and a +1 bonus on all attack and damage rolls against swimming creatures. He gains the ability to breathe water. Aligned Plane: If the shaman selects a plane with an alignment trait, he can choose to detect as that alignment (fooling all forms of magic) as an immediate action; this benefit lasts until he dismisses it. Swamp: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Sense checks. Underground: The shaman gains Blind-Fight as a bonus feat. Urban: The shaman gains a +4 bonus on Linguistics checks. Master of Terrain The Shaman gains additional bonuses from her chosen terrains: Astral Plane: The shaman gains a +1 competence bonus on attack and damage rolls against outsiders. He gains dimension door as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + the character’s Wisdom modifier (caster level equal to the character’s level). Cold: The shaman gains cold resistance 20 (this replaces the character’s cold resistance from mastery of the cold terrain) and a +1 competence bonus on all attack and damage rolls against creatures of the cold subtype. Desert: The shaman gains fire resistance 10 and immunity to fatigue. Ethereal Plane: The shaman gains ethereal jaunt as a spell-like ability once per day (caster level equal to the character’s level). He must be at least 7th level before selecting this power. Forest: The shaman gains hallucinatory terrain as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + the character’s Wisdom modifier (caster level equal to the character’s level). The shaman can only use this ability to create illusory forests. Jungle: The shaman gains charm monster as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + the character’s Wisdom modifier (caster level equal to the character’s level). This charm only affects animals, magical beasts, and creatures primarily found in the jungle. Mountain: The shaman gains DR 2/adamantine. Plains: The walker’s base speed increases by +10 feet. Plane of Air: The shaman gains fly as a spelllike ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + the character’s Wisdom modifier (caster level equal to the character’s level). Plane of Earth: The shaman gains tremorsense with a range of 30 feet. He must be at least 5th level before selecting this plane for this ability. Plane of Fire: The shaman gains fire resistance 20 (this replaces the character’s fire resistance from mastery of the Plane of Fire terrain) and a +1 competence bonus on all attack and damage rolls again creatures of the fire subtype. Plane of Water: The shaman’s movements and actions are not hampered when underwater. This allows him to speak, make attacks, and cast spells normally underwater (as if using freedom of movement). Aligned Plane: For the purpose of bypassing damage reduction, the shaman’s manufactured and natural weapons count as the opposite alignment of his chosen plane of dominance. If his chosen plane has more than one alignment type, he must choose one of those types for this ability. For example, if he selects “Hell” (an evil,lawful plane) for his terrain dominance ability, he may choose “evil” or “lawful,” which means his attacks bypass good or chaotic damage reduction, respectively. Alternatively, if native creatures of his chosen plane are vulnerable to a particular special material (such as cold iron or silver), he may choose to have his weapons bypass damage reduction as if they were that special material. If he selects this plane more than once for his terrain dominance ability, his attacks count as an additional alignment or special material (such as “good and silver” or “chaotic and good”). Swamp: The shaman gains tremorsense with a 30-foot range. He must be at least 5th level before selecting this power. Underground: The shaman gains darkvision with a range of 60 feet. If he already has darkvision 60 feet, its range extends by 60 feet. Urban: The shaman gains charm person as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + the character’s Wisdom modifier (caster level equal to the character’s level). Ageless Age no longer has any effect on the Shaman's body or abilities. The Shaman can still die of old age. Nature's Conduit Something something Become an Outsider something.